Blackmail & Blackout
by SummaPrime
Summary: Ally has a few crushes but none of them are Austin. Austin knows about his feelings towards Ally and we wants to be the only option for Ally. Austin wants to take out his competition even if it means blackmailing his competition. WARNING! WARNING! Gay CrackFic!
1. Day 1

Ally was at the piano. First floor of her father's music shop. The Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom was a music store owned by Lester Dawson. It was located in the Mall of Miami, in Miami, Florida. Ally Dawson was a cashier and a saleswomen there and Lester the manager. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez used the practice room to write songs, sing, practice, and film videos, and it is a good place for Ally to come up with new song ideas. The gang often hangs out here. Ally was seated at the piano with a notebook and pencil. Austin was watching her from the top of the stairs. The stairs that led to the second floor. Austin mesmerized. He watched his favorite girl write away on personal journal. The journal no one is allowed to touch. Austin just placed his elbow on the hand rail and rested his cheek on his palm. Austin could do this forever. Watch her and visualize what their lives would be like together. If he ever had the courage to tell her how he felt about her. How he much he loved her. How he would do just about anything to have her. Just about anything.

"Guess who just got a job at the Pringles' factory." Trish shouts as she enters the Sonic Boom. Trish is dressed as a large Pringles' can. She stands posing waiting for someone to notice her. "Hello!" Trish shouts again. "Oh hi Trish." Ally finally pleases Trish. Trish gets closes in on Ally. Trish De La Rosa has been Ally's best friend since kindergarten. She's known to wear a lot of crazy uniforms, because she goes through lots of jobs and gets fired very quickly. Trish is portrayed as a loud, lazy, obnoxious, fiery and a bit selfish girl. She's extremely loyal to her friends and shows deep compassion for them in their times of need. Trish is the kind of friend that Ally can trust with all of her secrets. Ally had a secret to tell Trish. Ally and Trish are whispering to one another. Murmuring, muttering, mouthing. Speaking softly to one another. Austin tried to listen in on the girl talk but they would not speak up. Austin bent his head over the scaffold. Trying to get his ear closer to the private conversation. The giggling and laughing was driving Austin crazy. He wanted to know so badly.

"Quick riddle. What kind of ship never sinks? Hold on. I know it's tricky. A friend _ship_!" Dez hops into the music shop. While skipping he notices Austin at the top of the staircase. Dez starts waving his right hand frantically at his best friend. Dez and Austin have been best friends for a long time, and went to the same school since they were very young. Dez's are always good and that's why he never know when he does something wrong. Austin was signaling Dez to stay quiet. Austin was trying to keep his cover from being blown. Austin was nervously putting his pointer finger over his lips. In an attempt to keep Dez from yelling Austin's name. Dez was confused by Austin's signs. Austin fearful that Dez was going to give him up. Austin starts stepping away from the handrail. Austin was going to hide in the practice room. Austin knew he was going to be caught if he stayed where he was. He did not want to be caught spying over the girls. Just as Austin back away from the stairs Dez screams, "Austin! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Dez enunciated his question to the best of his abilities.

Austin shamefully stood still. The girls look up. "Austin how long have you been standing up there?!" Ally questioned. Austin nervously stood still and quiet.

"Austin Monica Moon! Have you been spying on us?" Ally keeps questioning.

"I was spying on you guys. I just got here. I was over the staircase for just a minute." Austin defended himself.

"No you weren't. I saw you!" Dez said making things worse.

"No you didn't Dez." Austin says through his teeth.

"Yeah I did. I saw you from outside when I was looking through the glass and spying on all three of you guys." Dez says with the natural peppiness of his voice.

"Thank you, Dez." Austin slams his forehead against the banister.

"No problem, buddy!" Dez replies with no remorse.

Ally and Trish make their high pitch screech and flip their hair in demonstration of their repulsion. They walk up stairs but Trish can't climb up the stairs with her Pringles' uniform on. Trish takes off her uniform and throws it on the floor. "Oh let's face it. I was not going to show up for work tomorrow, anyway." Trish quits her job indifferently. They pass by Austin, offering disappointed looks.

Austin lets them enter the room and act nonchalant about it. The girls enter the room and Austin waits a few minutes to pass by. Dez climbs the stairs and reaches Austin. When Dez reaches the top of the stairs, Austin runs to the outside of the door. The door that that stands in the way between him and his true love. Austin bent over and pressed his left ear against to try to hear her voice. Dez closed in, slapped Austin on the ass, and did the same. Austin just ignored Dez. The girls were still whispering and still giggling. Austin thought maybe, just maybe, they were talking about boys and maybe they were talking about him.

"Can you hear anything?" Austin whispered to Dez.

"Actually I hear everything. I was born with supersonic hearing like a bat." Dez enlightens.

"Can you really?! What are they saying? What are you wearing?" Austin had turned to Dez and discovered him wearing the Pringles' uniform Trish was wearing.

"What? I'm wearing the Pringles' uniform." Dez defended.

"Why?" Austin asked

"Because I really love Pringles!" Dez said jubilantly.

"Ughh! Forget the Pringles!" Austin complains.

"I can't forget them. I really love them." Dez explains

"Dez! What are the girls' saying?" Austin pleads and begs.

"Oh I have no clue. I can only use my supersonic hearing in the fall." Dez explained.

"C'mon Dez." Austin begged.

"Sorry Austin. The summer time will not let me." Dez denied.

The boys could hear the girls' footsteps closing towards the door. They shuffle away and slide down the handrail to the first floor. They get away in time. Austin escaped cleanly. Dez tripped down the stairs.

"Dez! Are you okay?" Austin asks him.

"Yeah! I feel fantastic. I did not feel a thing in the Pringles' suit." Dez reveals.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Trish tells Ally as she leaves the room. Trish sees Dez as she passes him and gives him another disappointed look. Trish leaves.

"Ugh. What could they have been talking about?" Austin wonders.

"Oh they were talking about how much Ally was crushing on Dallas." Dez informs Austin.

"What! How did you know? I thought you can only use your supersonic hearing in the fall." Austin asks.

"Oh I just read their lips." Dez explains. Austin listened to the ludicrous explanation and immediately ignores it.

"Okay I just need to find Dallas and take him out." Austin thinks out loud.

"Okay like a find and kill mission. Detect and Destroy!" Dez determines. "So. Where is this Dallas kid?"


	2. Day 2

The following day Austin and Dez look for Dallas in the Mall in Miami. Austin knows he find him here. Austin finds Dallas right next to the Cell Phone Accessories Cart. Austin didn't mess around.

"Listen Dallas. You are going to stay away from Ally. Ok." Austin instructed.

"Uhh. I do not even know what you are talking about." Dallas says confused.

"Well Ally has some sort of crush on you and you cannot lead her on." Austin tells him.

"What kind of person is named after a city in Texas anyway?" Dez comments.

"Dez!" Austin cries.

"Well. You guys have nothing to worry about." Dallas relaxes Austin.

"Okay our work is done." Austin finishes. Austin and Dez are ready to walk away until Dallas says something else.

"So, Ally had a crush on me?" Dallas says blushing.

"Okay. What are we going to have to do for you to stay away from Ally?" Austin asks.

"Well I'm a skinny, teenage boy. What do you think I want?" Dallas quizzes.

"Is it Pringles?" Dez asks.

"Enough with the Pringles, Dez." Austin demands.

"You think you can offer me what a girl can offer me." Dallas says sarcastically.

"Yes." Austin says seriously. Dallas's eyes open wide. Dallas makes a gulp sound. What Dallas did not know was, that Austin was willing to do just about anything for Ally. Just about anything. "Are you ready now before you start selling cellphone accessories?"

"Uhm. Yes. I guess." Dallas answers.

Austin grabs Dallas by his right arm. Austin knew exactly where to take this. Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi, were out on a business trip. The business shop, Moon's Mattress Kingdom, was closed today and tomorrow. They run across the mall where the shop is. Dez follows. Austin has a key to the shop. Austin unlocks his parents shop. Wasting no time at all, He throws Dallas onto one of the beds in the back of shop. Austin opens Dallas's legs wide open and rests his waist in between them. Austin rushes his lips onto Dallas's and the make out begins. Austin holds Dallas's face still with his two soft hands. Austin had made love before but it was Kira Starr. When they did make love, it was mostly Kira who was in charge. Austin swinged his lips up and down. Through and over. In and out of Dallas's lips. Austin had the skill and experienced lips, but it was Dallas who had the soft and tender lips. Austin launched his tongue. Dallas welcomed the wet visitor. Austin licked in just to taste and Dallas tasted good. Dallas liked the game. The game that felt like they were on opposing teams and yet, felt like they were both winning at the same time. Austin holds Dallas by the chin. One lips to lips kiss. Then two, then three. Austin kept kissing as he ran his hands inside Dallas's shirt. Austin falls into the groove and starts grinding in hips. Austin grinds his bulge against Dallas's crotch.

Austin felt Dallas's hairless torso. Austin picked his head up to remove Dallas's shirt when all of a sudden he sees Dez with a camera at the bed side.

"Dez?" Austin asks.

"What. I am recording to hold as blackmail. Just in case Dallas goes back on our deal." Dez explains.

Austin accepted Dez's argument and continued to disrobe the brunette. Austin took his shirt off as well. Dez got close up to Austin's undeniable features. Dallas immediately reached for Austin's defined pecs. The chest was tight not from conventional bench presses but from natural athleticism. Dallas was handsy. He groped tight to the blonde's torso. Austin handles Dallas's legs and keeps them wrapped around his waist. The two Miami boys with Texas names were stimulating their libido. Austin was grinding his erection against Dallas's package, hard. Austin climbed one leg over another one Dallas's leg. One leg between the other's legs. They frotted hard. Hip on hip. Dick versus dick. They scissored one another because of that tingling feeling. That tingling feeling was addicting. Dallas moved his hands to pinch Austin's brown juicy nipples. Austin moaned aloud. Rocking their hips stronger. Dallas slid his hands to Austin's sides. Dallas moved his hand up and down Austin's visible abs. Dallas ran his fingers through Austin's brown belly hairs. Austin's sexy happy trail. The sensation drove Austin wild. Austin grabbed Dallas's hands and pinned them back and went in for an abrasive kiss. Austin drilled in his playful tongue and won a game of tonsil hockey.

Austin stood up. He unbuttoned Dallas's skinny jeans. Austin took the boy's Vans off and pulled down Dallas's jeans with his underwear. Now it was Austin's turn. Austin was dressed like the regular surfer. Austin took off his tank shirt. He untied his board short and revealed his pink American Eagle boxer briefs. Dallas was thirsty for the pink bulge. Austin finished undressing himself. It was exactly as Dallas expected. Austin had enough to quench Dallas's thirst and more. Austin was thick and long. Gifted with girth and distance. Austin's brown pubic hairs trailed down to the happiest place ever. Dallas tried play around with him. He reached over to Austin's limb with his long tan legs. Dallas tried fitting his toes around it but fail because his toes did not stretch that far apart. Dallas still massaged Austin with the heels of his feet. Austin flipped his hair back and went in. Austin picks up Dallas's legs and hold them in the air. Austin roughly kissed Dallas's bronzed ankles. Austin brutally kiss the hamstring. The back of the knee. The upper thigh and the inner thigh. Austin comes close with Dallas's erection. He flickers it with his nose. Austin does not suck dick. Dallas is twitching because he can feel Austin's breath on his penis. Dallas grabs Austin's head and tries to guide Austin's mouth on him but Austin fights it. Austin doesn't suck dick but he gives a light kiss on the underside.

This drove Dallas crazy. "Get in me, now!" Dallas begged. Austin prepares Dallas. He sticks two fingers inside. He was right to prepare Dallas because Dallas was very tight. Austin circles around the entrance. Austin's finger squirmed in and out. Austin propped Dallas's butt up in the air. Austin climbs the Dallas Ass Mountain. Dallas's knees crawled up to his chest. Austin inserted his large key into the tight lock. Austin used his instrument to pick the deadbolt. "Ah." Dallas moaned. He had to act slowly because Dallas was delicate. Dallas was too tight. Austin did not want him to bleed. Eventually Austin figured out the combination to the vault. Austin was completely in. "AH!" Dallas shouted. Austin began pounding in. "AHH!" Dallas yells. "Ugh." Austin grunts. Austin kept pounding deeper and deeper. The mattress was squeaking _Eek Eek._ Dallas locked his legs around Austin's trunk. Austin interlocked his fingers with Dallas's. Austin pinned Dallas's hands and pounded more. Dez focused his camera on the sex animals. Austin's face was angry and determined. Dallas's face was in agony and in pleasure. Austin charged up his thrusts. First pound. "Ugh." Austin grunts. "Ahh." Dallas moans. Second pound. "UGH." Austin grunts. "AHH." Dallas moans. Third pound. "UGH!" Austin grunts. "AHH!" Dallas moans. It was over. The anger, the agony and the determination, and the pleasure. Dallas squirts out his teenage sexual frustrations. All over his upper body. Austin saw that Dallas was finished. Austin decided to finish himself. Austin pulled out of Dallas. Dallas gasped. Austin jerked himself off and jets all over Dallas's upper body as well. Dallas laid on the bed, exhausted and out of breath.

Dez zoomed in the camera on all the jizz on top of Dallas. Austin got up from the bed and looked for his clothes. Dez zooms his camera at Austin's tight ass.

"Do not record my ass Dez." Austin orders. Dez closes his camcorder. Austin gets dressed. "Clean up after yourself and stay away from Ally. If I ever see you around Ally, I will show everyone this tape and everyone will see how much you loved it.

"Okay. Okay. I will stay away from Ally." Dallas said short of breath. Austin leaves Dallas to clean up after himself. Austin is satisfied knowing he's taken out the competition.


	3. Day 3

The following day Austin passed by the Sonic Boom to see Ally. Now that Austin's competition was bribed and blackmailed Ally would have to choose him. Austin could have his love at last. Austin walks inside the music store. He gazes at his true love and Trish who was right next to her. Austin closes in on the two girls, slowly. Austin quickly figured with his competition out of the way Ally had no choice but to fall in love with him. Austin removed his competition the best way he knows how and sure what he did could be considered extreme or controversial at the very least, but Austin did whatever it took to reach his goal, to earn his right. Austin was getting closer and closer to the girls. Close enough to begin to overhear the girls, not close enough to interrupt them. Austin overhears Ally.

"I can't believe he spoke to me this morning." Ally whispered giggly.

"I know! He is so dreamy!" Trish replied in excitement. Austin quickly angered. Austin assumed at once that they were talking about Dallas and it that Dallas went back on their deal so abruptly.

"Dallas spoke to you this morning?" Austin questioned adamantly.

"Dallas?!" Both girls shouted simultaneously.

"Who was talking about Dallas?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. We were talking about Elliot." Trish corrects.

"Trish!" Ally scolds.

"Elliot. Your friend from camp? He's back in town?" Austin asks.

"Yes and he wants to go out with Ally." Trish teases.

"Trish please. We agreed to remain as friends." Ally ignores.

"Then why did he weave this heart shaped basket for you. It seems he wants to change the terms of each party's binding negotiations." Trish says. Ally and Austin look at Trish confused. "Oh I just got a job at Miami's Paralegal Association." Ally and Austin look at Trish even more confused. "What I have the qualifications! Oh and Austin you better pack your bags because we are going to New York next weekend."

"You got me a gig?!" Austin exclaims.

"Yep. You will be opening for Justin Timberlake at Times Square Garden!" Trish informs. "We will be staying in a penthouse right off of Central Park in Manhattan."

"Wow. Classy." Ally added.

"I have four tickets. We leave on Friday morning. Speaking of which, where is that freckled friend of yours. He is coming too." Trish asks Austin.

"Oh he's editing a video we recently made, but Trish this is awesome and you're awesome!" Austin compliments.

"Oh I know. Oh and Ally here comes your crush." Trish warns Ally as Elliot approaches the exterior glass of the store.

"Don't worry Ally. I got this." Austin walks out the door.

"No. Austin. Don't-" Ally is cut off when Austin exits.

Austin stepped outside. Austin met Elliot outside .Austin had another rival he had to take out. He scanned his opponent thoroughly. Elliot was wearing a green Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. The thing about those shirt is they press onto pecs tightly. Austin only knew of one way to take out threats. He only knew to blackmail so he could blackout the risks.

"Hey Elliot. How can I help you?" Austin blocks Elliot from entering the store.

"No. Thank You, Austin. I just came by to see Ally." Elliot responds.

"You don't want to do that." Austin suggests.

"I don't?" Elliot asks.

"No you don't. Come this way I have something more fun we can do." Austin takes hold of Elliot's left hand and leads him.

"Are we going to craft something? Because I brought my glue gun!" Elliot exclaims.

"Oh trusts me. We are definitely going to get sticky." Austin hints.

Austin guided the very willing Elliot to his parents' mattress shop. The Moon Mattress Kingdom where the land is made of beds and Austin is prince. Elliot asks as to why he is in the mattress store. Austin ignores him. Austin looks around making sure that Dallas cleaned up and he did. Elliot asked, "What is going on?" Austin was thinking so he ignored him. Austin was thinking about which bed to do it on. Austin and Dallas did it on a memory foam bed mattress; even though it was soft, a memory foam was not the right choice for Elliot. Elliot was not some skinny adolescent kid. Elliot worked out. He strong, athletic and gorgeous. Although guys are not Austin's first choice, but Austin was still going to make it fun. An innerspring pillow top bed it is. Austin pulled Elliot one more time to the bed of his choice.

"Alright. Austin! What are we doing? There aren't any crafts here." Elliot questions.

"You are going to stay away from Ally." Austin cuts to the point.

"And why is that?" Elliot queries.

"Because after I am done with you, you are going to forget about her." Austin lures.

Austin wastes no time and heads straight for Elliot's lips. Elliot is hesitant but not resistant. Elliot is still unsure. Austin can feel the nervousness in Elliot's lips. Austin opens his eyes and sees Elliot's perfect face. Elliot's green eyes, rippling brown hair, and his perfect outlining jaw. Austin kissed Elliot once more and said, "This will get you over your shyness." Austin unbuckled Elliot's belt and jeans. Austin stuffed his right hand in Elliot's boxers and plunged his four fingers in Elliot's back entrance. Elliot shook and trembled for Austin's fingers were cold. Austin massaged his way in deeper. Elliot closed the gap between himself and Austin. Elliot was biting his bottom lip. Austin kissed Elliot again and bit his bottom lip for him. This time Elliot said, "I am over my shyness." Elliot pulled off his Polo shirt. Elliot revealed exactly what Austin predicted. Elliot had a firm six pack and Austin ran his hands all over it. Austin pushed Elliot on the bed. Austin removed his shirt, his jeans, his shoes and socks. Austin was standing in his baby blue American Eagle boxer briefs. Austin removed Elliot's bottoms entirely causing Elliot's junk spring out. Austin could tell Elliot was ready and pulled down his own boxer briefs to join in on the nudity. Austin climbed on top of Elliot. They exchanged passionate kisses until Elliot guided Austin's head towards his extending boner. Austin's lips were over Elliot's pink tip. Austin grazed his lips around it but pulls away. Austin nods his head because he doesn't suck dick. Elliot tries to guide Austin one more time. Austin pushes Elliot's hand away. "Come on, Austin. It's nothing Ally hasn't done." Elliot commented.

Austin did not take Elliot's comment well. Austin backs up a little. He lifts Elliot's right leg over Elliot's left, revealing Elliot's muscular glutes. Austin starts spanking Elliot away. _Spank._ Elliot moans. _Spank._ Elliot whines. _Spank._ Elliot whimpers. _Spank._ "Stop!" Elliot begs. Austin is going to stop. He is going to stop spanking but he is no going to stop teaching Elliot a lesson. Austin opens Elliot up and spreads his cheeks. Austin wastes no more time. The blonde predator enters the brunette prey. Elliot was forced to take the deepest breath of his life. Austin rest his upper body on Elliot's back. Austin cups Elliot's pecs from behind. While Austin acts as a man blanket, he humps Elliot. Melodious humps. Elliot groaned between each hump. Austin grunted within each hump. Groaning, grunting, and humping. Austin was liking the feeling he chose to pick up the pace. More speed, more strength, more force and more fast. The bed began to make noises. The innersprings of the mattress were squeaking. _Smack._ "Ooh." _Eek._ "Ugh." _Smack._ "Ooh." _Eek._ "Ugh." _Smack._ "Ooh." _Eek._ "Ugh." Skin smacking, Elliot groaning, the bed was screeching and Austin was grunting. Everything was reaching its peak even Austin. He climaxed inside Elliot. "AHHH" Austin roared. This did it for Elliot. He flipped the two over. Elliot's back resting on Austin's torso. Austin groped Elliot's cock and, just from the touch, Elliot spurts out a liter. The two try to regain their breaths. "I thought we were going to do some crafts." Elliot questions. "Well banged sticks together and spilled glue everywhere. What else could you want?" Austin answers.


End file.
